Left Behind
by Lady Azura
Summary: They were all that was left. 800-word drabble.


Title: Left Behind

Author: Lady Azura

Summary: _They were all that was left. (850-word drabble.)_

Disclaimer: Don't own _Naruto_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Not exactly an original plot, by any means, but it was something that's been in my head for a while and I've finally gotten around to writing it.

It is, however, my first KakaSaku fic, so please… go easy on me.

__________

He found her standing in front of an all too familiar grave, head bowed and arms hanging limply at her sides. If she sensed his presence, she didn't show it and instead, kept her back to him as she continued to gaze downward in silence. Although she did not speak, he knew that the solitude of her own mind was more than enough; a cacophony of jumbled thoughts and questions likely to never be answered.

_What if… my fault… if only I had… then maybe… _

He didn't need to look to know that her eyes were locked on the names carved into the headstone.

He looked anyway.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_ Uchiha Sasuke_

Nothing else. Just their names.

For those who had known them personally, it was enough, because no few words could ever truly capture who they were, and who they continued to be in the hearts of everyone they had touched.

"It's… going to rain soon." At last, she spoke, her quivering voice piercing through the blanket of silence.

_Yes._

Above them, the gray clouds began to rumble, and a single drop of water struck his cheek.

"Sometimes, I wonder…" She went on, "if I had used Kishō Tensei when I had the chance… then maybe… _maybe_… I could have saved one of them."

_At the expense of your own life._

"But I was too busy thinking about myself and how _I_ didn't want to die." She spat, clenching her fists. "I'm nothing but a coward."

_Aren't we all?_

"I guess it's too late, though."

_It always is._

She drew in a shaky breath, trying to maintain her composure.

"A Shinobi must never show emotion." She recited monotonously.

_Yes._

"Tell me, Sensei… how do you do it?"

_Do what?_

"How do you wake up every morning and go on with your life?"

_Because I have to._

She let out a defeated sigh.

"Maybe I was never cut out to be a Shinobi."

_Oh?_

"Because no matter how hard I try… this _feeling_," she reached up and clutched her chest, "won't go away, and I…" she turned to face him, green eyes brimming with unshed tears, "I just want the pain to stop."

_But pain makes you human._

"It hurts too much." She shook her head furiously, her grip on the front of her shirt tightening. "I want it to end." Her gaze flickered up. "Sensei… will you help me?"

_Help you? With what?_

"Help me make the pain go away for good…" She pleaded, fingers curling around his forearm. "I can't go on like this anymore… I need it to stop before I lose myself. So please, Sensei… will you help me?"

_Do you know what you're saying?_

"Teach me how to stop feeling like this."

_You'll only end up being a shell of who you used to be. Are you sure you want that?_

"Please, Sensei! Anything is better than this!"

_We'll see._

"It has to be."

_You think it's better to be a soulless weapon?_

"I'd rather be that than what I am now."

_You're sure about this?_

"I am."

He grasped her by the shoulders.

_I know what it feels like… to be the last one standing._

"Don't try to change my mind, Sensei."

_And because of that, I will help you. I will help numb your pain and your sorrow. I will help you escape, and forget._

"Yes! That's what I want! Please, Sensei!"

Her breath hitched as his hand slid up to support the back of her head, fingers weaving their way into damp pink locks.

"Sensei…?" Her eyes widened as his face drew closer, her body stiffening.

He paused, briefly.

_Do you trust me, Sakura?_

"Yes, Sensei! But -"

_Do you trust me to help you?_

"Of course!"

_Then close your eyes._

"Y-yes, Sensei." She answered softly, eyes flickering shut.

As the wind picked up around them, the trees began to sway in the breeze and more raindrops fell. Amidst all this, he lowered his mask.

_Have I no shame?_

His gaze fell on her pale face.

_ … none._

Then he brought his lips down on hers.

__________

** I… don't even know why I wrote that. Granted, it did change a lot when I was writing. The **_**Italics**_**, as most of you probably guessed, are Kakashi… his thoughts, actually.**

** Umm… originally, it was going to be from Sakura's perspective, but… that changed, obviously.**

** I really don't know what else to say. I don't particularly like it, but hopefully you guys will. **

** Anyway, please ****REVIEW****.**

_**Lady Azura**_


End file.
